


An Unlikely Team

by KatlynnWalker



Category: Lego Ninjago, RWBY
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wanted a RWBY crossover so i guess i have to make it myself, Im on mobile, Multi, This is hard to do, Will explain the semblances in the fic, i now have no excuse, most likely everyone shows up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlynnWalker/pseuds/KatlynnWalker
Summary: In the world of Ninjago, the creatures of Darkness grow rampant. These creatures are called 'Grimm'. Barriers are set up to protect the people from Grimm, but there are those that choose to fight back and take back their land. That is why we have the Academies. That is why we have to fight to create a future for ourselves,  That is why we can not let the darkness overtake us!
Relationships: Just platonical family relatoonships bc i cant write romance.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter! I haven't posted anything in forever, and I hope you guys enjoy this! (Edit: I fixed all the typos in this that I saw. Apologies. And I'm kind of a night owl so chapter 3 will be here today. If it's finished I don't quite remember. 7/6/2020)

“Finally! Ninjago Academy awaits! We'll show em how good of a tag team we can be, Sis!” Kai fistbumped the air. “With our semblances, we're sure to shock the crowd.” Nya agreed. “Let's go make our parents proud.” The two arrived at Ninjago Academy an hour later.   
Upon arrival, the two were amazed with how the academy was. The people were full of life and bright smiles, except one, who was dressed in all white, he appeared to be stoic and had his mind set on a course. Kai sighed as they walked into the main building. 

“Well, well, well! It appears we have the Smith siblings with us!” A boy with raven black hair crossed his arms. “It's been a while!” “Cole? I thought your dad didn't want you attending a Huntsman Academy!” Kai’s eyes widened in surprise. “I may have told him that I was at a dancing school? Who cares anyway, I can make my own choices now, and I wanna protect people like my mom did.” Nya smiled. “Maybe you can make up his mind. Convince him that you'll be fine.” “I wish.” 

“The presentation begins now, please, come as close as you can so you can listen, this is vital information.” Misako, the Headmistress stood with her arms behind her back as she moved away to give Headmaster Wu space.

“Hello, students. This is your first year at Ninjago Academy. This year will be your introductory courses, and you will be out on a team with three different people, you will learn to work together, or you may fail as a team and as a Hunter.” Wu cleared his throat. “That being said, you will all be sleeping in here tonight. Tomorrow, you will have your first test in the Forest of Tranquility, where you will be matched with your teammates.” Nya noticed a boy frown and slid down the wall he was leaning on. Wu departed the stage. “Get plenty of rest, you'll need it for tomorrow. You are all dismissed.” Misako followed. 

“Sleeping in the Great Hall on our first night,huh? Tomorrow'sgonna be a life changer.” Cole yawned. “You guys should get some sleep soon. G’night.” He turned away from the twins, falling asleep almost instantly. “Right. Goodnight.” Kai turned off this flame.

The next day started with a jolt as a boy in blue, the one Nya recognized as the distressed student last night, ran and tripped over Cole's sleeping form. “Ow! It felt like a bolt of lightning hit me!” Cole jolted upward, startling the boy in blue even more. “S-Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! And I don't have the best control over my semblance- Let me help you!” He helped Cole up. 

“It's no big deal- just don't worry about catching up with the others so quickly. Some people are still just getting dressed.” Cole stretched. “What's your name? Mine's Cole.” “Oh, my name is Jay. Jay Walker.”  
Cole stifled a laugh. “Are you aware that you're named after a crime?” Jay sighed.”I am very aware, believe me.” 

“I'm sure we'll be good friends. Let's get some breakfast.” With that, the four went to the lunchroom, whilst Cole was still in his pajamas, and everyone else was fully dressed. “That's the kid I saw yesterday. Think he's lonely?” Kai raised an eyebrow as he looked at the blonde in white. “We could sit with him.”Cole grinned. “Hey! Whatcha doin’ today?” The boy stared at Cole. “Me? I am just eating.” Cole nodded. “Mind if we sit with ya?” “I don't mind.” 

As they sat, Kai tried to start up a conversation. “My name's Kai, this is my sister, Nya, and oh friends Cole and Jay. What's your name?” “My name is Zane. It is nice to meet you all.” Zane gave a small smile, although he looked tired. “Didn't get a lot of sleep last night, huh? That's a bummer.” Zane frowned. “I haven't been getting enough sleep since I gained my semblance my body temperature lowers and does not make me tired when I should be. I will have to get used to it.”

“We could blast you with hot water if you need it.” Nay offered. “I should be fine. I will not let it affect my focus.” “Alright, well, you guys could probably find us easily in the forest, we'll be doing- whatever we have to do.” Kai shrugged. “Cole, you may wanna change.” “Yeah, I'll be there. Then we'll show off each other's weapons.” Cole left. 

In the locker room, it seemed Nya left to join the other girls, so the boys decided to show off their weapons. “I've got that scythe I bought from you guys. Thanks again for it. I buffed it up and sharpened it even more, it's so shiny now! It conducts my strength semblance, so I can control it better.” Cole showed off his silver scythe. 

“Woah! My Ma and Pa made me these nunchucks so I don't accidentally electrocute everyone again. It also conducts my lightning, but without them it's hard.” Jay held up his nunchucks, which had little bolts of lightning in them. “Lightning dust makes it even stronger.”

Kai grinned. “I got a sword that wouldn't melt under intense heat. It's a fire sword. A regular sword without my semblance, and I also added fire dust for an extra kick.” His sword lit up. “See? I can control my semblance a bit better because I got it when I was little. Which was useful for making weapons, but now I'm a huntsman!” 

Zane nodded. “I have shurikens. They have ice dust infused in them. The Birchwood Forest was a good training ground. I lived in a village not too far from it.” “THE Birchwood Forest?! The coldest place in Ninjago?! No wonder you're an insomniac! What, did you swim in the lakes too?” Jay gasped.

Zane gave him a look that told him he did. “It was practice.” “Didn't you have anyone watching you? Anyone in the village? Family, maybe?” “I don't remember my parents, and the villagers knew of my talents and semblance. They were concerned of course, but they are also used to the cold.” “Welp, that sums up our weapons! Let's head out to the cliff!”

The cliff was a lot darker and more barren than the four expected.   
“So it's kinda more marshy and more of a maze, but we've got this! “ Cole encouraged. “Today, students, you will be put in teams of four. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.” Wu announced. 

“Geez, imagine if we got people we couldn't stand.” Jay chuckled. “That would suck, but you three will be fine. We're already friends!” “You got that right, Cole! Let's show these guys what a landing strategy looks like!” Kai jumped. “Oh boy, here goes my nausea!” Jay jumped. “I'm more used to hiking, but this works too!” Cole jumped. “Time to take flight!” Zane jumped, placing an icy platform under the others.

The forest was still dark, but eerily peaceful. “So, Skylor should be here somewhere. She said around the water so I could demonstrate.”  
Nya spoke to herself. “Gotcha!” Skylor tackled her. “Sky! You scared me!” “Hmph, you gotta work on your blind spot before a Grimm sneaks up on ya.” “I guess we're partners now!” “Yup. Chamille and Tox are probably partners now too. We should get to the relics.”   
“Think we can beat the boys to it?” “I bet they're on some off course adventure right now.” Skylor smirked.

And, in fact, Skylor Chen was correct. They dropped into a den of dangerous Grimm instead of a more desirable landing spot. 

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. The Destined Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter, a mysterious child attempting to bring back a powerful enemy, The landing strategies and teams bonding starts today! But first, the boys have to find out what's wrong with their icy new teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter! I really am glad that I already got kudos and a bookmark, thank you so much!!! Yeah, okay I had to update the chapter summary brcause I didn't write for a class until the end of the chapter. And It'salready like a week in the school year. This should be regularly updated now! Thank you for being patient! Also, I edited this chapter became there were a lot of typos, I am sorry.

The boys were indeed having their own adventure, which apparently consisted of nearly getting killed by an angry pack of Beowulves.

They attempted to lure them off, taking it section at a time, but nothing worked. “Okay, so we might have chosen the WORST POSSIBLE SPOT, but at least we aren't alone? We can take these guys on. We need a strategy.” “I have never worked well with a team before.” Zane admitted. “Me and Nya have our techniques down, she's water, but you're ice. If I melt your ice... “ Kai smirked. “Good idea, Kai! Then Jay can use lightning to electrocute them, and I can bring the cave on em’ all!” Cole agreed.

“A plan! We have a leader!” Zane and Kai shot their elements out, and they combined. “Now, Jay!” Jay shot out his lightning into the water, electrocuting the Grimm. “Okay, guys! Get back, this could get messy!” Cole held his arm out, and it glowed an auburn color. 

“Right.” The others took a few steps back towards the entrance of the cave as the ceiling started to shake, and eventually fell on the Grimm, killing them. “We got em! Run!” 

The cave collapsed just seconds after the group ran out. “That was a close one! Glad we make a good team.” Jay, Cole, and Kai laughed. “We almost died. Why are we laughing?” Zane gasped for breath. “We just… laugh to get rid of stress, I guess.” Kai chuckled. “Are you alright?” “I'm usually never out of breath. I don't know what happened. Maybe I can sleep tonight. This will not affect my focus, I swear.” The others looked at each other as Zane looked down. “You don't need to worry about focus all the time. We don't focus all the time, we're still alive, and we're gonna be here for you now, because we are a team- and we are friends.” Cole placed a hand on Zane’s shoulder. “We are all friends, yes, of course.” He stood up. “Hopefully the girls are having a better time than whatever this was.”

The girls were already caught up with each other and at the relic base. “They aren't here yet.” Chamille crossed her arms. They will be, don't worry.” Nya hung her head back. “GRIFFIN, GET BACK HERE, WE NEED TO TAKE THE RELIC TOGETHER!” Neuro shouted as he ran after the rather fast.. well, ‘Master of Speed’. “Catch me if you can!” Griffin responded. “Are they always like this?” “All of us live in one cramped two story house. Skylor convinced her psychopath of a father to come here instead of the academy where he lives, Griffin and Neuro live with Neuro’s grandmother, I just kinda followed in from Stix, Tox needed to get OUT of Stix, Shade and the others followed through too.” Chamille shrugged. “Thankfully we don't live with them, or there would be no house. Acid and vines on the walls,smoke everywhere, objects levitating out of nowhere, that's bad enough without a speedster and a mind reader.” 

“Someone pulling pranks just because they can change into other people!” Tox frowned. “We should-” She was interrupted by the sound of mushy footsteps. The four finally caught up with the others. “All this for a chess piece?” Kai grunted, soaking wet from head to toe. “My hair isn't even spiked up anymore. I'm going to need a lot of hair gel.” “I'm pretty sure Zane pet a FISH on the way here.” Jay shivered. “S-stay close, Kai!” He put his face into Kai’s back. “So, we have the pieces now. All we need to do is get back to the cliff.” Cole had taken his jacket off. “None of you even have armor.” Skylor commented. “Armor would've weighed us down in the water.” Skylor shook her head. “I'm taking all of you shopping this weekend.” “That would be nice.” “Wait! I work at a weaponry shop! Nya and I are blacksmiths!” Kai flailed his arms about. “Yeah, and you could get bit or shot or-or whatever, and none of you have protection.”

The walk back to the cliff consisted of Zane carrying a very exhausted Jay on his back, and the very disoriented Kai and Cole, who had an accidental run in with ‘Mr.E’, who's real name no one there actually knew yet. They were spared from a hit, and Chamille made the two follow behind her the rest of the way there. At the cliff, the relics were collected and the first years were instructed to go inside. “Team TCCS (Tics), led by Toxakita!” Wu announced. “A leader? Me? That's amazing! I won't let you guys down, I swear!” Tox hugged her other team mates. “Team BWSZ (browsers)! Led by, Cole Brookstone!” Cole's eyes widened in shock. “Why do you look so surprised? Didn't you hear us back in the forest?” Kai grinned at their new leader. “Yes, you are more than adequate as a leader.”Zane agreed. “I won't let you guys down, promise! I'll be the BEST team leader ever!” Chamille shot him a glance. “Along with Tox, of course.” 

Soon, the students were all in their dorm rooms. “Don't you think it's a bit cramped in here for all of us?” “I brought a big tv to put in here.” Jay sighed. “I have a suggestion, we can make bunk beds!” “Out of what?” “Well, I have some rope from the junkyard. We could use that.” “Ooh you build stuff?” “Mhm! I'm an inventor! So are my Ma and Pa! I normally only make machines, though.” “Well, we're all in favor of bunk beds.” Zane rested his head on top of Kai’s. “Okay, Night Owl, i have a pillow and some blankets you can use.” Cole gently led Zane to the floor and covered him up. 

Meanwhile, a shrouded, small child was outside, watching the students come in and out of the hallway. “Did mom replace me with all of these stupid big kids?” he huffed. “Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Once I find some powerful friends for dad, then we can be a family again! I, Lloyd Garmadon, will bring back Lord Garmadon!” Lloyd stormed off, his black hood falling off his head, revealing a blonde bowl cut. 


	3. Icy Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane goes missing, and the team bond over a common destiny when they are sent to the Headmaster's office weeks after the incident, after causing a mess in the Courtyard, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep it close enough to Home, but not really, since more of their back stories will come in a later chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I wasn't sure if I liked it enough!

Cole walked in. "Zane isn't feeling too good. He's burning up, but he still won't go see Misako. We might have to force him. That, and I can't find him." Kai looked up from his book and took off his reading glasses. "How are we going to force the guy who literally got up at three in the morning to take an ice dust bath to do anything? And I'm sure he isn't hard to miss, he's wearing all white, after all." Cole sighed. "I was thinking that we should just- grab him? I'm strong enough." "Okay, okay. Let's just talk to him." Jay suggested. 

The three boys nodded and went around the dorms to look for Zane, realizing that he had left entirely. Jay stopped by the girl's dorm, Cole stopped by the second year's dorms, and Kai stopped at a nearby garden. "We haven't seen Zane. Maybe he's getting some medicine? If he's feeling sick, he knows what he has to do." Nya frowned. "I'm sure he can, but he hasn't told us where he was going or where he is. We're just a bit worried. It's been a week now, since we've been on the same team." Jay rubbed his arm, the static shocking his hand. "Did you try calling him?" Skylor asked. "Of course, but he hasn't picked up. I hope we can find him soon." "I hope so too. We'll keep an eye out, promise." 

Cole ran to the second year's dorms without breaking a sweat. "Hey, Seliel, Morro, uh- Mr.E?" Seliel looked up. "What's a first year doing here?" Morro raised an eyebrow. "Be nice, you two. Sorry, Brookstone, what did ya want?" She asked. "I was wondering if any of you saw Zane near here? He left this morning without saying anything."  
Mr.E snorted. "I wonder why." Cole glared. "Do you know something?" "Obviously not. I've been here all day. And even if I DID know anything, I wouldn't tell you." Seliel rolled her eyes. "He's just being a jerk. He's been here all day." Cole breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay then. That still doesn't tell me where he is, but maybe he just needed some time to himself." "That could be it! Self care is important!" Cole nodded. "Thanks, Sel! We'll keep looking, though." "I hope you find him safe." Cole left. Seliel glared at Mr.E as Morro left to get food. "Could you try to act nice? We just have to keep this up until Harumi gets back, okay?" Mr.E shrugged. "Whatever. That nindroid doesn't know what he's gotten himself into being here. Trying to make long lasting relationships? For what? He'll outlive all of them."

Kai shivered when he arrived in the gardens. 'It was never cold here' He thought to himself and gasped. Zane had to be here! "Hello!? Has anyone seen a guy, really tall, blue eyes, blonde hair? Can turn things cold with his semblance? Clearly a loner but we haven't had the talk yet?" The groundskeepers turned to face him, and pointed at the frozen pond. "He's in there. The pond is frozen over and he's just- meditating." One of the groundskeepers said. "Oh thank goodness!" Kai ran to the pond. "Okay, I can melt away the ice. I got this." Kai's eyes lit up like fire as he touched the ice, evaporating it all within seconds."Zane! Can ya hear me, buddy?!"

Zane looked up as he heard something splash in the water. "Kai? Why are you here?" He gasped, having no difficulties talking underwater. "To uh-" Kai choked and lifted his head out of the water. "Yeah, you'll have to come up here. I don't like that." He held his hands in front of him. "I am coming. I am perfectly safe." Zane rose to the surface with ease. "Is something wrong?" Kai glared. "Yes! We were worried you went missing! You've been here the entire time?! You're sick!" Zane cocked his head to the side, confused. "I was just a bit hot. I do not get sick easily. I did this daily back in my old village." "Yeah, but you're still human, Frosty. With or without an Ice semblance. Come on, I'll text the others and let them know you're fine." 

Zane nodded. "Alright. I am feeling much better." Outside of the pond, Zane was handed a towel. Kai held his hand the entire time he was on the phone.  
"He's fine. Yeah, he's with me. I don't know, maybe something to do with his semblance? He said he used to do it all the time. He's feeling better. Yes, I would tell you if something else was up, why wouldn't I? We'll meet you guys back at the dorm. Love you, bye-." He hung up after realizing what he just said, and facepalmed. "That was so stupid. It's just because I normally only call Nya. Jeez- I hope he doesn't bring it up. Anyways, are you up to eat something?" Zane nodded. 

About an hour later, they were all back in their dorm. "We're glad you're okay, Zane." Cole smiled. "But could you please tell us where you're going next time?" Zane nodded. "I will, I am sorry for scaring you all." "It's fine. We know you're capable of going out alone, but there's- bad people out there who want to hurt innocent people. That's why a lot of us are here, to protect our families. And you guys are family now too. We'll always protect each other."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two weeks had passed and the team had everything down, including a new team strategy.  
"What on Earth do you think you're doing, Jay?" Jay was balancing on top of a rather large pole. "Conducting electricity. It's about to storm, so I kinda figured I'd see if I could train out here." He smirked. "By any chance is THAT how you got your eyebrow scar?" Kai sighed. "Something like that. My Ma and Pa could explain that a lot better than me, though. I was only like- five when I got it. I found out my semblance pretty early on." "Huh, I found out when I was eight." "Yeah, I was nine when I found out mine. That's cool, Jay." Cole crossed his arms. "I don't remember how old I was. It may have been around those ages, though." Zane added. 

Wu sipped his tea from the tower. "Shouldn't you stop them?" Misako asked, crossing her arms. "Hmm, bring them in. I believe we've found the first four semblances." "Their leader has silver eyes, as well as a scythe. Does he know how to use his eyes?" Wu shook his head. "He doesn't even know anything about them. Hopefully he won't have to use them." 

Misako looked down at the teens. "But he will. They'll all have to fight one day. Every student here will have to fight for their lives." "Yes, but will they be prepared? Will any of this training ready them for an enemy they never saw coming?" "They all know about Garmadon." Wu glared. "I'm not talking about Garmadon, and you know that."

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Jay held his head in his hands as the four walked to the elevator. "You were on top of the CCT, Jay. And so were we, technically. But maybe that's not why we're here?" Cole scratched his head. "Positive thinking, I like it! But why would you think it would be something else?" Cole shrugged. "I just have this… feeling, I guess."  
As they entered the elevator, Kai started to hum the elevator's music. 

Inside the room, the four were met with two very stern looking headmasters. "Oh, so it was about the tower. Whoops?" Wu sighed and shook his head, again. "No, no. You four aren't in trouble. I had something to ask of you. Sit down, sit down." The four sat down at the table. "Now, I want to know how many of you have heard the story of Lord Garmadon." "Oh! The Dark Lord? Yeah, totally evil, up to no good, so he was banished to the Underworld, where we can never return." Jay said, ecstatic. "Yes, and what was he trying to do?" "Uh, turn Ninjago into his own image? Control everything?" 

Wu nodded. "How?" "He was trying to get a hold of the sacred golden weapons. After he was banished, they were put in temples to protect them, and are supposedly guarded by Grimm dragons until the rightful owners venture out and collect them." Cole finished. 

Wu smiled. "Yes, and do you know why I called you all here now?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "To tell us about Garmadon?" "No, it's because- we're the ones worthy of the golden weapons." Cole's silver eyes widened as he gasped, realizing what he just said. "That's right, Cole. The four of you are the chosen ones." Zane blinked repeatedly. "This..how is this possible? How do you know?" Wu glanced over at Misako and smirked. "Well, tomorrow, the five of us are going on a little 'field trip' to prove it." Misako walked over to the window. "And I'll look after the academy, I'm assuming." 

"You run it better than I do, Misako." "I suppose so." Wu turned to the team. "Well, team BWSZ, we have a lot of work to do. Finish your classes today and make sure to train tomorrow. Not to put too much pressure on you, but the fate of the world is in your hands. Have a good day!" The four boys were back in their dorms within the hour, waiting for their next class. "So, we have history class with… Miss Misako? Does she teach everything around here?!” They made their way down the hall, where Misako heard them.

She grinned at the boys. “I'm actually a historian, but duty calls for me to also fight. I will do my best to manage both, while you all manage your new found destiny AND your social lives. That seems fair enough to me.”


	4. This Family Of Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the boys' journey to find the golden weapons of dust, they run into a little boy, who calls himself 'Lloyd Garmadon'. Cole realizes that this boy happens to be the son of Lord Garmadon, The Dark Lord that was banished to an isle far away from Ninjago, and when Misako sees him, certain truths are discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think Lloyd should've been mad at Misako for much longer than an episode or two, so here. Anyways, I've gotta get back to writing this. Please enjoy! If there's anything you'd like to see or know, let me know in the comments, and I'll explain the best I can!

Alright alright alright alright alright


End file.
